


Unwanted, Unexpected, and Understandable

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actual plot, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science?, Slow Burn, Soul stuff, old-fashioned romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Achievement Unlocked! Buying a house.Achievement Unlocked! Haunted.Wait, what?Achievement Unlocked! Roommate.Achievement Unlocked! Freaking out your new roomie.Wait, what?On Hiatus





	1. Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gaster the Friendly Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802465) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> not beta'd

"No freakin' way," you breathed, eyes widening as you skimmed through the information provided on the webpage. "There is no way a house this beautiful, and this huge, is only $400,000."

The rough material of your old flannel pajamas rubbed against your arm as you reached for your phone to call the real estate woman your father hired for you. Your father was a rather wealthy man, so when you decided you wanted to get a place of your own he told you he would handle it. With a seemingly unlimited budget, you could basically get any house you wanted, though you didn't want to lean on him too much.

After a quick conversation with the woman, you quickly shut your laptop and jumped from your place on the bed. It was already 10, so you really you should have already been up. House hunting had taken a lot out of you, especially with so little success as the weeks went by. Although you were sure you would look completely inadequate for the classic house with your jeans and large sweatshirt, you didn't really care. You looked inadequate for a millionaire's child too, and that had never stopped you.

You had already eaten breakfast (no way you were going to forgo food in the name of laziness), so when the real estate woman, Joan, came a few minutes earlier than expected, you didn't have to go starved.

"I looked at the pictures while I drove here. Are you sure it isn't a bit too large for you?" Mrs. Joan questioned, a concerned glint in her kind green eyes. She was a rather soft-spoken woman, but you knew better than to upset her. Her equally soft-spoken spouse was a bit too violent for your taste.

"I'm a sucker for old homes," you said with a grin, and no truer truth had ever been spoken. Classical architecture always fascinated and inspired you. "And while it is big for one person, maybe I can finally get some pets like I've always wanted?"

Joan just shrugged in response. "It's thirty minutes away from town, are you okay with that?"

"I will fine. It's on the outskirts of that rich neighborhood isn't it? How is it so inexpensive?"

As you questioned her you got into her car and began the long drive.

"Our definitions of inexpensive are very different," Joan laughed. "To answer your question, I assume it's because it's so close to Mt. Ebott."

"Wasn't Ebott the site of a battle?" you questioned, straining your memory. As you tried to remember the old stories your mother used to tell you, you watched the scenery race by. Joan tended to drive just a bit over the speed limit, though you didn't mind too much. Modern homes weren't exactly your cup of tea.

"The only battle that took place there is just an urban legend," Joan said. "I'm sure we would have a something like that in our history books if it only happened 1,000 years ago."

Staring out the window, you watched the rich neighborhood turn into the beautiful countryside as the car drove on. "I suppose you're right. Plus, what do the stories say the enemy was? Monsters?"

Joan nodded, gripping her steering wheel a little tighter as you two went down a long, dirt road at the end of the paved road. It was rather rocky and ill kept. Tall trees rose around you and you couldn't help the chill that ran down your back. The mountain was a very strange place indeed. "Monsters. The battle of Ebott is just a silly story we tell our kids to make sure they don't wander off too far from home."

"There have been a lot of disappearances in this area, hasn't there?" you inquired. At least that was what you remembered from those conspiracy theory sites you probably shouldn't have visited at one in the morning.

"Mostly kids," Joan replied solemnly. "It's a shame really, they had their whole lives ahead of them."

"The last one disappeared like 50 years ago, didn't they?" you spoke up. Joan sent you a not well concealed suspicious glance.

"Have you been reading those strange websites? You know you can't trust everything online."

You raised your hands in mock surrender before rolling down your window and taking a long breath. The air was fresh. "I have but- my point is that I hope they found peace."

Joan took a long moment to respond, and when she did, she spoke so quietly you could barely hear her. "I hope so too."

 

"Oh wow," you gasped, looking up at the tall house, or rather, mansion that stood before you. Ivy climbed the front of the wood and stone, and the rose bushes seriously needed tending. One large, mosaic styled window decorated the top of the old home, presumably shining light into the main hall. You took a step forward and climbed the creaky steps up the classic patio, running your hands on the wooden safety rails.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" Joan questioned, holding up the large, brass key. You simply nodded and followed behind her, watching with excitement as she opened the grand oak double doors.

The entryway was as breathtaking as the front, with two long, spiraling staircases leading up into the rest of the house attached to the far wall. You could almost imagine a well-dressed princess walking down those very steps, a small smile on her face as she saw her date for the evening.

A soft coffee color covered the interior, and the floor was a sturdy hardwood. As Joan gave you the grand tour, you gradually fell in love with the place. The kitchen was huge and, while it needed some modern appliances, was simply perfect for you with its large counters and island. The dining room contained a much too long, fancy old table that would be perfect if you had people over, but you found your own eating space in the breakfast patio behind the kitchen. It had large windows that overlooked the backyard, and was rather quaint. You loved the natural lighting.

The house also had a large ballroom that you doubted you would ever use, but you knew would be a pain to clean. Despite that though, the thought of dancing in there alone was appealing. Plus, you were so far away from anyone else you could probably blare your music and not disturb anyone. Next to the ballroom was a large library that you were looking forward to exploring.

Upstairs lay the bedrooms, a total of six. You, of course, chose the master bedroom for yourself if you ended up buying the place. It had a large conjoining bathroom and study.

"Do you like it so far?" Joan inquired after you finished the tour. You were both sitting in one of the large, ancient couches that were in the sitting room just left to the entryway.

"It's seriously amazing. It needs some updated appliances, and maybe a new paint job, but I love it!" you nearly shouted. A large, toothy smile hadn't left your face ever since you entered the old home.

Joan smiled at you before taking out her electronic tablet and pulling up a map. "These are the grounds. As you can see, you would own the land all the way until it starts getting elevated because of the mountain. You won't have to worry about fencing it in though. The state did that when some vandals started messing with the old building just north of here."

"Wait, there are more historic buildings on the property?!" you exclaimed.

Joan hummed. "Just some ruins. After all the projects to turn this area into a national park or museum fell through, they were rather desperate to sell it."

"Stunning scenery, echoing hallways, potential hidden passageways and undiscovered ruins?" you said, a smirk working its way to your face. "This place keeps getting better and better!"

"No guarantees on the passageways, and the ruins are hardly undiscovered," Joan pointed out. "Judging by your face though, I'm assuming you're interested?"

"Definitely."

For the next few minutes you two discussed offers you were going to make until you finally settled on $300,000. Might as well try, right?

You went to bed in your cramped apartment feeling content that night.


	2. ❄□□ ☝□□♎ ⧫□ ♌♏ ❄❒◆♏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once more

"Well that's just rude," he grumbled, looking at the paper. "$400,000? We're worth much more than that. Aren't we?"

There was no answer.

With sigh he stood and stretched his old bones, setting the paper aside. Perhaps he would clean?

 

He could feel the pressure as he carefully lifted the book from the ground beside him and stacked it on top of the rest. Sideways. In total, there were about 15 balanced on top of each other, a new record. Feeling pleased, he went for another.

The front door opening and closing startled him out of his focus, and the books came tumbling down. Putting them back as quickly as he could, he crept toward the entry as quietly as he could manage. Entering his home was an old woman in one of those dreadful straight skirts that so many cross looking women seemed to wear. Following soon after the woman was another, with a delighted smile on their face. They were a bit younger than the old woman, and their clothing showed it. They exchanged quick words before beginning to walk around the large house.

He crept behind them, staying out of sight and observing carefully. The younger one seemed rather lively as they discussed the house, pointing out design features that even he hadn't noticed before. He felt just a bit scandalised when they entered his room, though their stop was short. The young person seemed much more interested in the master suite, which suited him just fine.

Each room seemed to make the young person's smile widen more and more. They finally came to a stop in the sitting room when the old woman got out one of those fancy electronic tablets.

"Do you like it so far?" she asked, and he found himself silently scoffing. It was obvious that they liked it. After all, who wouldn't like his immaculately kept home?

Dust drifted through the air in front of him. Semi-well kept home.

The younger person raved about his house, making him feel just a bit better. They continued their conversation for a few more minutes before leaving, the woman locking the door behind her

Once they were gone, he let out a little cheer. His house was selling! To such an eager looking young person at that. He was so very tired of being alone.

He fell asleep in his large room that night content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten points if you can guess who this is

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the fifth time i've tried to post this so
> 
> adopted from Doc with permission. first chapter is theirs with some edits.
> 
> everything else is me, so don't take it too seriously.
> 
> wingdings translator (you're gonna need it) - http://grompe.org.ru/static/wingdings_gaster.html


End file.
